


(Smells Like) Teen Spirit

by lowlifetheory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek kept his eyes on his book. 'Where are you going?' </p><p>'Out.' Cora said inching a step closer to the door. </p><p>'Out where?' Derek calmly turned the page. </p><p>'Outside,' Cora said sarcastically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'Cora,' Derek's quiet voice rang through the loft. 

'Derek,' Cora answered calmly. 

Derek kept his eyes on his book. 'Where are you going?' 

'Out.' Cora said inching a step closer to the door. 

'Out where?' Derek calmly turned the page. 

'Outside,' Cora said sarcastically. Derek glared at her retreating form and then went back to his book, flicking back to where he'd lost his attention, around the same time he heard Cora squirting perfume. It was eleven thirty, and Cora never went out during daylight if she could help it. 

Shaking his head Derek returned to the copy of The Scarlet Letter Jennifer had left behind yesterday. 

\---

It happened again on Tuesday, Cora left at exactly the same time although on Wednesday she was working out furiously. Derek had finished The Scarlet Letter and was considering texting Jennifer for something else when his sister fell into a push up position. 

'Not out today?' Derek asked casually resting his elbows on his knees. 

'Nope,' she answered after an obvious pause. 

'You’re doing that wrong,' Derek said. Cora pushed a harsh breath out of her mouth and went back to her push ups. 'You’re going to hurt your shoulders.' 

'So what I'll heal!' Cora snapped. 

Derek shrugged and left the loft. He was hungry and he didn't fancy sticking around Cora's grumpy mood. He didn't miss the irony in that thought at all. 

\---

On Thursday's Jennifer took a night class so Derek didn't see her. Normally he found plenty to distract himself with but the sight of Cora in the shortest skirt ever caught his attention. 'Going somewhere?' He asked. 

Cora startled and turned to glare at him. 'To the mall with Allison and Lydia.' Cora said. 

'Be careful of those two,' Derek said eying her skirt. 'Isn't it cold out?'

'That’s how dad used to talk to Laura,' Cora said sadly. 

'Do you need money?' Derek said changing the subject gently. 

'He never said that,' Cora admitted as Derek dragged some bills from his wallet. 

'Call me if you need anything,' Derek said catching a whiff of perfume. 

'Done pine for Jenny too much,' Cora grinned and Derek tried not to act like the grumpy old man he felt he was turning into. 

\---

On Saturday morning Derek woke with a start. He had no idea what did it; he just lay still as Jennifer shifted minutely into her pillow. Derek pushed the duvet around her shoulder and that's when he noticed it, Cora creeping out. She was halfway across the floor of the loft and moving at a snail’s pace. 

Derek kept half an eye on her, shifting gently to slide his arm across Jennifer's back. Jennifer made a noise and Cora froze. Derek couldn't keep his smirk off his face, especially when she started to move again. She was half out the door when Derek spoke. 

'Have a nice day,' he offered wrapping his arm around Jennifer so his palm rested between her breasts, her heartbeat catching the edge of his hand. Cora stilled, and then moved like a flash and Derek wondered where the hell she was going at five in the morning but he was too comfortable to care right now. 

\---

On Sunday everybody descended on Derek's loft, each bringing with them some sort of food or beverage. Derek was on his bed relaxing with a newspaper when they arrived. Jennifer was curled at his side, some marking spread out, but she was more interested in reading the paper with him. 

'Who's idea was this I wonder?' Derek said quietly. Jennifer looked up at him and he kissed her head as the kids fawned over his couch and television. They drew straws as to what movie they should watch. Isaac's choice won; Final Destination. 

Derek shot him a look and noticed Cora wedged between him and Stiles. Stiles was sitting ramrod straight, and Cora was keeping her distance too it seemed as Scott bounced over to the bed. 'Are you going to watch the movie?' He asked with a smile. 'Hey did I get an A?'

'I liked your arguments and how you managed to relate them to present day politics, very clever indeed.' Jennifer said like a proud mother hen. She already made Derek read Scott's essay and Derek was forced to concede that it stood out. 

Derek rolled his eyes and glanced back at the couch. Cora had moved away from Stiles, sitting at the other end from him but she still looked miserable. Derek decided he'd have a word. 

\---

Monday before lunch Derek hung around the parking lot as Cora slipped out the door. She started walking and Derek kept a good distance between them. He was confused when he realised she was heading to the school. By the time he caught up she was straddling one of the bleacher benches and chatting to Stiles. Derek watched her steal some of the boy’s lunch but he couldn't get much closer, he didn’t want her to know he'd followed her. 

The same thing happened the rest of the week, Derek found her with Stiles at the bleachers. He didn’t follow her on Friday because he was busy trying to make a quarterly budget for the family, but when Cora declined the movies with him Derek narrowed his eyes. 

He followed her again, this time to the old theatre in town where the sweet popcorn was best and they liked to show old movies rather than new ones. It was Derek's favourite place to bring Jennifer. He watched as Stiles appeared and she pecked his cheek. Stiles blushed but he bought their tickets and their candy. Derek bought one ticket and slid into the theatre, sitting back. Stiles had his arm resting on the back of Cora's seat and eventually she rested her head on his shoulder, when the little sleezeball dropped his arm around her. 

Eyes narrowed, Derek spent the rest of the movie glaring at the back of Stiles's head willing him to turn around so Derek could flash red eyes at him but it didn’t happen. They left the theatre and Derek followed slowly, his cell phone buzzing in his pocket. 

Asshole, your dinners in the oven if you want it but don't you dare wake me!

 

'Fuck!' Derek hissed rushing home. Sure enough there was a delicious smell lingering and Jennifer's back was to him. Derek figured he should eat then join her in bed; perhaps she'd be offended if he didn't eat it. 

 

'Jenny baby,' Derek whispered as he crept beneath the duvet. 

 

'Don't Jenny baby me, I'm asleep,' Jennifer hissed. 

'You're talking to me,' Derek pointed out. He got no reply but he curled around her all the same. Now he needed to work out what to do about his little sister. 

He was almost asleep when he realised she hadn't come home. At all. 

\---

Derek found them on Saturday afternoon deep in the preserve, and for a long moment he was confused before he realised Cora was trying to teach Stiles to fight. 

'It’s not like Xbox, you can't just hold a button to give you more power, and you have to put that power in your own body with practice!' Cora said. 'Also layers.'

'Hey its cold here and I like my layers, I'll probably have them on if I run into a fight anyway.' Stiles complained. 

'Humour me baby, take them off,' Cora said. 

'No. Why?' Stiles asked affronted. 

'Because I want to objectify your body that's why,' Cora tugged on Stiles's hoodie. Derek watched him struggle out of his layers leaving him only in a crude shirt. He reached for Cora who batted his hands away. 

'As if, now assume your position.' Cora said. 

'You’re so dirty!' Stiles leered but Cora had him on the ground and Stiles was yelping for mercy so Derek figured he'd leave them alone for now. 

The loft was empty when he got back; Jennifer's weekend bag was missing. Derek groaned and sank into the couch. 

\---

'Are vampires real?' Isaac asked tilting his head towards Derek. 

'No.' Derek answered tapping his fingers against the table.

'Wow Derek that song describes you!' Scott said. AC DCs Night Prowler was playing out of the iPod Allison of all people had patiently taught him to use. 

'Because we watched Twilight and then we got reading about the myths-' 

‘Who are we?' Derek interrupted Isaac. Scott blushed and looked away. Allison was scribbling notes from a book not listening. 

'The three of us,' Isaac said. 'And Scott's mom.'

Derek snorted and shook his head. His phone was quiet, neither Cora nor Jennifer was replying to his texts. 'Where’s Stiles?' Derek asked Scott. 

'I have no idea,' Scott lied checking his watch. 

Derek hummed and went back to drumming. 

'When you were a kid what did you want to be when you grew up?' Another stupid question came from Isaac. 

'Someone who was lucky enough not to be surrounded by a bunch of idiots.' Derek said. 

'I want to design clothes, like practical but pretty clothes that can conceal weapons.' Allison looked up and Derek forced himself not to be afraid of the hunter who was tentatively becoming one of his allies. 

'Hey we better go,' Scott said and they started to pack up their things. 

'Where to?' Derek asked. 

'We're going bowling.' Isaac said wrapping a scarf around his neck. 

'I haven't been bowling in years,' Derek grinned remembering the time he broke a ball with his strength. He had to tell Paige it was faulty craftsmanship. Was that really the last time he was bowling?

'It’s kind of a date thing,' Scott said with wide frantic eyes. 

Cut Derek nodded. He didn't intend to tag along; he had other plans but the knowledge that they didn't want him there hurt more than he was willing to admit. 'See you around,' Derek said, listening to Allison chastise Scott as they left. 

'What was I supposed to say?' Scott yelped. Derek waited fifteen minutes or so before grabbing his keys and a copy of To Kill a Mockingbird. 

Sure enough the rusty old jeep belonging to Stiles Stilinski was haphazardly parked close to the door. Derek parked at the back of the parking lot and slunk low in his seat. The book had been one Jennifer studied from in high school so it held her scent well. 

 

Derek sent her another text and half an hour later got a reply saying girl’s night out.

 

So he settled to watch for his sister and try to figure out her game. 

 

\---

 

It took hours, but the kids spilled out of the place in one big pack. The twins were there too, with Danny and Lydia, Scott carrying Allison on his back while Isaac argued about something with Stiles. Stiles who had one arm draped around Cora's shoulders, their fingers tangled together. 

 

They paused to say their goodbyes and parted ways, Stiles leading Cora to the jeep, where he backed her into the side of it and lowered his face. Cora caught him and spun them, her hands fisted in his shirt. Stiles was smiling and leaning down and he spun them back, stepping impossibly closer to Cora and just when Derek's fingers curled around the door handle to move and save her his phone rang. 

 

Derek snatched his eyes down to his phone. Jennifer was calling him. Derek snarled but he answered the phone whit a grumpy 'what!' 

'Derek,' Jennifer sounded like she was crying. 

'What's wrong?' Derek asked. 

'I think one of my friends has been drugged, can you come help us?' Jennifer pleaded. 

Derek shot a look at Stiles who was still trying it on with Cora but he knew his sister could handle herself. 'Where are you?' He asked Jennifer as he started the car. 

\---

Cora didn't come home on Saturday night either which was probably a good thing considering the makeup sex he and Jennifer indulged in. On Sunday morning she tried to make Derek go to her place and get her clothes but Derek liked the idea of her having to wear either his clothes or nothing at all so he refused in what was probably a dick move but right now he didn’t care because Cora was marching through the loft like she hadn't been AWOL since Friday. 

'Who are you?' Derek asked with a frown. She didn’t smell of sex but that meant nothing because of showers. She did smell like Stiles though and he'd get Stiles had a bit of her scent on his skin. 

'You should take up comedy for a living, you're so hilarious!' Cora said climbing the stairs. Jennifer glanced at Derek from beneath the blankets. Derek rolled over the top of her. 

'She’s dating Stiles.' Derek said. 

'Imagine the kids,' Jennifer teased. Derek glared down at her for a second narrowing his eyes as she tugged his hair. 'I think they make a cute couple.' 

Derek grunted. 'I don't understand why she hasn't told me,' Derek said. 

'Perhaps it's a secret and they want to make it work.' Jennifer pointed out. 

'They all went bowling last night, even the twins.' Derek said. 'That’s where I was when you called.' 

'Watching a bunch of teenagers, creepy much?' Jennifer asked. 

'Looking out for my baby sister.' Derek corrected. 

'Leave it, they'll tell, you in their own time.' Jennifer said as Cora came back done the stairs. Derek checked over his shoulder but she didn’t say goodbye. 

'I'm sure,' Derek wasn't convinced. They'd probably tell him on the wedding invitations, if they invited him. 

'Know what I fancy?' Jennifer said tugging Derek's shoulder. 

'What?' Derek asked gently. 

'Well I've never tried rimming,' Jennifer said making circles on his skin with her nail. 

'You’ve never rimmed or been rimmed?' Derek asked. 

Jennifer raised a saucy eyebrow. 'Both,' she said. 

'Let’s go shower!' Derek grinned dragging her from the bed.

\---

Three weeks later and Cora was still sneaking around. The pack eluded him, keeping their secrets close to their chests and barely involving him in anything. They used the loft less and less and it grew quiet, and Derek found himself glad of even Peter's company from time to time. 

Cora slept in her room on week nights but she took herself away for long weekends at a time. Derek didn’t want to be the monster to confront her, didn’t want to intimidate Stiles but it seemed as if that's what they expected from him and that hurt. 

Rebuilding his relationship wasn’t easy but the secrets were worse, much more hurtful than any cruel words. Jennifer wanted to talk to the kids, and sometimes Derek caught Allison giving him sad looks he didn’t understand but he ignored all of that, formulating a plan in his head himself. 

It was late and dark, a Monday night. The boys room smelt fresh, like it had been cleaned recently but Cora's scent lingered underneath, Cora's and Stiles, they fit well together Derek realised happily. He wanted that, he was happy for them but gutted that they wouldn't share their happiness. 

Derek made himself comfortable, noticed some of Cora's things here, fresh clothes, a book half under Stiles's bed, pages of scribbled notes. Was Cora studying with him too, was she missing an education? Derek felt bad, but he had asked her those types of questions and she refused to answer them. Was she confiding in Stiles what she wouldn't confide in Derek. 

The sound of voices downstairs caught Derek's attention. The sheriff was heading out for night shift, asking after Cora, saying goodnight and sleep well. Derek slunk into the corner, an easy growl coming from his throat. Stiles bounded into his room and tossed his bag and coat into the darkness, flipping his lamp, frowning when it didn’t come on. 

He turned to catch the main light when Derek made sure he could see Derek's eyes, his red alpha eyes. 

'Uh,' but Derek stepped forward catching his collar and slamming him into the wall. 

'My sister?' Derek's voice was deceptively calm. If he wanted a monster he would get one. 

'Derek, old buddy old pal,' Stiles licked his lips and met Derek's eyes. 

'My little sister?' Derek asked leaning closer. Stiles's eyes flicked over his face. Derek waited. He was hurt by the lack of respect he'd been shower when he'd been so open and honest with all the kids about Jennifer because he didn't want them to feel weird about Derek screwing around with their favourite teacher. Derek had used those very words to Stiles. 

'I can explain,' Stiles bit his lip. Derek raised an eyebrow. 'Okay not sitting down in a well light place with large objects between us?'

'Stiles!' Derek snarled. 

'Okay, okay,' Stiles said holding his hands up. 'It wasn’t real at first, Cora was helping me out because I liked somebody else, but then I realised I liked her, more than liked her, so we started dating.' 

'Why didn't you tell me?' Derek finally stepped back. 

'Uh, duh, because you hate me and you'd rip my throat out!' Stiles blathered fixing his clothes. 

'Don't you think if you told me rather than me finding out then that would have been better for your throat?' Derek asked with a raised eyebrow, but Stiles wouldn't see it in the dark. 

'Dude all you do is intimidate us, I mean you stare at her all the fucking time, and Scott too, it creeps us out. You're all grumpy and don't want approached, you glare at Isaac when he asks you questions and get exasperated with me when I have good ideas. You listen to Cora because she's your sister and Allison because you have some twisted friendship going in there. You won't look at Lydia or the twins and you side eyed Danny that one time the guy came over and now he won't come back!' Stiles stopped and took a breath. Derek nodded and turned away from him, heading out the door. 

'You’re welcome any time in my loft, you and your girlfriend. You can even stay and I'll do my best not to look at anybody so they feel more comfortable.' Derek said stepping into the hallway. 

'Derek don't be so butt hurt by all of this,' Stiles said following him. Derek ignored and trotted down the stairs. 'Derek?'

'What?'

'Why do you stare at Cora and Scott, Ms Blake, you watch her too, why?' Stiles asked. 

Derek examined the back of the door and sucked his bottom lip. 'Because you're all there, with me.' 

Stiles didn’t speak again as Derek left, but when he got home Cora was sitting on the couch. 'So some of us are lost with Game of Thrones and we were going to marathon it this week, but only Stiles and Jennifer have read the books, so I was hoping we could all watch it here and catch each other up,' Cora said. 

'I've read them too,' Derek sank onto the couch. Cora lay back and kicked her feet onto his lap. 

'I love you, you know that right?' Cora said. 

'Do you love Stiles?' Derek asked. 

'Mom used to say Hales fell in love too easy, I never knew what she meant until I met Stiles.' Cora said. 

'You love him?' Derek asked. 

'He doesn't love me,' Cora said sadly. Derek ran a hand over her shin. 

'I think you're wrong, I like Stiles, just, don't tell him I said that. And don't let him be an asshole.' Derek said with a half-smile. 

'Oh I won't.' Cora said with a grin. 

\---

Derek's loft was full of teenagers, one excitable English teacher and sheriff Stilinski. 'My mom’s on her way!' Scott said coming through the door. 

'Dad said Peter invited him?' Allison asked Derek. 

Derek rolled his eyes. Hard. And it hurt, especially when the two men in question walked through the door without a care in the world. Derek tucked himself in the middle of the pack and proceeded to be the worst host ever, resting himself between Jennifer and Stiles, ignoring the fact that his little sister was practically on top of Stiles. 

Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the sheriff questioned Stiles and Jennifer on the opening sequences and Peter gave his own analysis. It was going to be a long Saturday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora's pov

Stiles Stilinski had the most sinful mouth. Okay, he had sinful everything. A girl should not get so turned on by a boy. Like really, because Stiles turned Cora on. A lot. Right now for example she had the strangest little throb in her cunt that started when they were messing around earlier in Lydia's back yard and he was dancing, doing this hip thing from side to side, and he had this black t-shirt on, fitted because she made him and ugh Stiles Stilinski was sinful. 

Cora couldn't wait to sleep with him, except that she could. She wasn't ready but she knew it was going to be good because his mouth was a mind fuck of pleasure that made her want to close her hand around her pussy and hump. Or just climb onto his face. 

He was ready, boy was he ever, and she knew it, but he didn't push, and for all his brash lingering looks, and filthy innuendos she knew he wouldn't pressure her into anything. Her evidence of that was right here. Below her. 

Stiles's hands were on her hips, just slightly under her top. She was straddled over his lap and he was so hard, she could feel it through the denim of his jeans and her thinner leggings. She humped hard against him and he stuttered, teeth catching her bottom lip. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. 'I'm sorry,' Cora said for she was, she didn’t want him to come in his pants. 

'It’s okay, just, like, a little higher so you know, you’re not like touching. Unless you want to, touch that's fine but I really, I only have these jeans an-' Cora cut him off with a kids and lifted herself so she wasn't being such a tease. She used his shoulder to anchor herself and slipped her other hand between them fingering at the button on his jeans. 

'Gonna open these for you okay,' Cora said gently. Stiles nodded gratefully. 'Maybe a hand job?' 

'Oh fuck that would be amazing,' Stiles sounded relieved. Cora sat back a little, her butt resting on his thighs as she worked his jeans open. She wished she had chosen a skirt rather than leggings because it was going to be awkward, but for now she would focus on him. Pants open she ducked forward again and bit his bottom lip, licking it soothingly before boldly pushing her tongue into his mouth. 

Stiles whimpered, and sucked on her a little as his hands slid gently around her butt, going slow, giving her enough time to stop him. Fuck she loved this boy because he was a shit but he was caring, he was manipulative but he was gentle. He wanted to simultaneously kill and hug her brother. He was a good guy, but he was cheeky. 

'I’ve never jerked anybody off before,' Cora admitted, 'but I've watched some porn. It's probably unrealistic but the hand movements right?' 

'Uh,' Stiles mouth hung open and he stared at her. 'Y-yeah, just, not too tight, 'kay?' 

'Promise,' and Cora headed back to his mouth, letting him suck a line of bruises down from her ear to her collarbones where he flattened his tongue and fucking licked. Cora fisted a hand in his hair and yanked him up at the same time she pushed her hand into his lime green boxer shorts. Stiles made some sort of noise that hurt her ears but it stopped as soon as she wrapped her fingers around the head of his prick. 

'Oh,' he breathed looking up at her with wide amazed eyes. Cora smiled and kissed him again, one hand still in his hair. Stiles was cupping her bottom now, holding her up like he didn’t know what else to do with her. He probably didn't she realised bending close to his ear. 

'Slide your hand up under my top and touch my boob if you want,' Cora felt herself blush but he followed her instructions, long fingers gripping at her gently. 

'Fuck!' Stiles whined again and anything else was caught by Cora's mouth as their tongues tangled together and she pressed herself close to him. 

It all happened at once, Stiles thrust up as Cora ground down, the door opened and a very shocked looking Derek stood in the doorway. 

'Oh fuck!' Stiles said as he spilled through Cora's fingers. 

'Oh fuck!' Derek turned and fled, and it was all Cora could do to not actually laugh out loud. 

'I'm dead,' Stiles said into her shoulder. 

'No you're not,' Cora said running her fingers through his hair. She moved back off his lap and found a dirty t-shirt to clean them up with, and watched as Stiles carefully tucked himself away. 'You could stay.' 

'I really don't think-'

'Derek's going to be as embarrassed as you are, I promise. He's probably on his way to Jennifer's place right now!' Cora said. Stiles slumped back on the bed. 'Please. I'll let you finger me.'

'How dare you bribe me with sex!' Stiles said looking affronted. 

'Is it working?' Cora bit her lip. 

'Yes!' Stiles crowed standing up. 

'Come here foolish boy!' Cora said kissing him again but a knock on the door startled her. She moved away and opened it slowly. A very red faced Derek handed her a brown paper bag and left without a word. 

'See!' Cora tossed the bag beside Stiles. 'Totally okay.'

Stiles looked into the bag and his face glowed bright. 'Yeah I'm definitely on his death list.' Stiles said as Cora hooked her thumbs into her leggings and pushed them down her thighs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was asked for more stora with fluff and sex...here you go.

Cora peered into the cupboard but all she could see was some stale bread, a few tins of peaches, really Derek, peaches, and a box of glazed donuts. The donuts looked good actually, vanilla, strawberry, chocolate and lemon she presumed from the colour. They all had sprinkles of some kind, or in the case of the strawberry, white chocolate chips. 

Cora rested the milk carton on top of the donuts and padded back upstairs, pushing the door open with her hip then closing it with her foot. 

Stiles was sprawled in the middle of her bed, aubergine sheets around his hips. 'Woman you brought food!' He cried as she straddled him, setting the food carefully on the table by the bed. His hands slid beneath the t-shirt she wore, fingers gripping her ass cheeks. 

'Nothing but the best for my brave warrior,' she said fingering the scar on his chest. It was still red and angry looking and Cora rolled forward to kiss the part beneath his left nipple. 

'Yeah, I know,' Stiles smirked sliding his hands behind his head. Cora pecked his lips before sitting up again, her fingers curling around the box. She selected the lemon donut first and tore it roughly in half, bending to lick up the fallen toppings that landed on his chest. 

'Tasty,' she licked her lips. Stiles grinned at her, opening his mouth and eating the donut from her fingers. 

'Good!' He nodded as Cora ate her own piece and settled beside him, her feet draped over one of his thighs, tucked beneath the other. Stiles tightened his arm around her shoulders. 'Thank you,' Stiles said as she rested her cheek on his shoulder. 

'What for?' Cora asked plucking at his chest hair. 

'Ouch you sadistic cruel woman!' Stiles helped trying to get away. Cora rolled her eyes and pushed him back down onto the pillows. 

'I pulled on three hairs.' Cora said reaching for another donut, coming up with vanilla topping and rainbow sprinkles. 

'Yeah, with your werewolf strength!' Stiles muttered. 

'Shut up!' Cora stuffed half the donut into his mouth. He tried to talk on but stopped when Cora moaned around her donut, checking him out of the corner of her eye. His mouth was half full as it hung open. She closed his jaw. 'Stop being so dramatic, there are no way you'll have it up again tonight!' 

'Yu huh! I'll be ready for round five when we finish those donuts!' Stiles said. 

'Five, that's presumptuous!' Cora said opening the milk and slugging from the jug. 

'And how many orgasms have you had this afternoon?' Stiles asked. 

Cora bit her lip, the first one had been Stiles's sinful fingers sliding inside her, and then those fingers had teased her clit. The third was about an hour and a half later, after two episodes of Justified on Netflix. She'd ridden him afterwards. 'I'd say it was more like two sessions,' Cora snagged the chocolate covered donut, offering Stiles first bite. 

'Two sessions, four orgasms, what's the difference?' Stiles asked stealing the food from Cora and feeding it back to her. Cora licked her lips, and Stiles tracked her tongue with his eyes. 

Cora smirked at him and slid down the bed, her hand drifting over his warm belly. She scratched through the hairs there and mentally counted the amount of condoms in the brown paper bag Derek had once given her, his face beet red at the time. Stiles caught her hand and lifted it, kissing the back of it. He rolled to his side and cupped her face. 'Is it too soon to tell you how I feel?'

Cora bit her lip, her eyes tracking his face. 'I'm scared,' she finally admitted. 'I’m afraid that you're going to grow, you're going to graduate high school and go away and you'll have this life without me and you're going to outgrow me because I'm going nowhere.'

'Hey we're working towards your diploma, like we're all helping you, me, Lydia, Danny, like you have your own English teacher on demand, and Derek and History? Who knew?' Stiles said. 

'That’s not what I meant!' Cora said. 

'I don't know what the future will bring but I know how I feel now Cora and today, in bed, eating donuts and watching TV, sex, I don't want it to end.' Stiles said gently. 

'You’re seventeen, you're too young to spout shit like that!' Cora said chocking back her feelings. 

'I'm an old soul,' Stiles said gently. 

'Yeah,' Cora pushed him onto his back and leaned down to kiss him, her hair creating a private curtain in the small room. 'Yeah,' she said again bending to kiss his lips. 

Stiles arched up to her, his mouth tasted of chocolate and milk as she rolled her hips against him. The Stud Muffin t-shirt came off in the blink of an eye and Cora was stroking him to full hardness, her mouth sucking marks into the skin on his neck. 

Stiles rolled to the side, one arm holding her as he scrabbled around for a condom and together they worked it carefully over Stiles's cock and Cora lowered herself gently. Stiles caught her hip with one hand, the other hand on her neck as he easily flipped them. 'Whoa!' Cora grinned as Stiles pecked her lips. 'That was manly!' 

'Yeah?' Stiles grinned as Cora's knees came to settle on either sides of his hips.

'Oh yeah, big stud muffin!' Cora teased. 

'Big?' Stiles looked smug. Cora reached up and kissed him, tongues sliding together as Stiles rolled his hips against hers. Cora slid her hands into his hair, and their eyes stayed locked together. It was intimate, almost too intimate as breath mingled and Stiles slid his hands down around her hips, fingers bruising at her. 

'Stiles,' Cora closed his eyes and he lowered himself, grinding more than thrusting as he sucked on her skin and came with her, soft noises carrying around the empty room. 

In the morning the bruise Stiles had sucked into her neck was still there but the donuts were gone. 

'Sorry,' Cora felt herself flushing as Derek's fingers moved her hair slightly to examine the skin on her neck. Stiles tried to make himself as inconspicuous as possible but Derek shoulder bumped him as he unloaded some groceries into the cupboard. 

'Did you enjoy the donuts I left for you?' Jennifer asked with a smile. Cora flushed and noticed the red blush on Stiles's neck, and by the look on Jennifer's face she knew something was up. 

'What?' Derek asked but he let it drop right away as Stiles slid his arms around Cora and kissed her on the mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr prompts.


End file.
